1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game control technology. Particularly, the present invention relates to a game control method using a user input, a game control apparatus, and a recording medium thereof, which variously control displaying components on a game screen so as to provide a game that allows various types of game play schemes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there is a game that is played in a manner of: displaying an indicator to move for providing a guidance associated with an operation timing of a user; operating the indicator at a predetermined timing provided through the guidance by the indicator; determining the operation; and providing the result thereof. In association with the conventional game, the movement pattern of the indicator or the judgment scheme associated with the operation made by a user is significantly simple, and thus, the user may have lost interest in playing the game, which is a drawback.
Also, the difficulty level of a game is fixedly set at the point in time when the game starts and the game proceeds at the fixed difficulty level in a single game play. In this point of view, when the difficulty level is inappropriate for a user, the user may play the game at the fixed difficulty level until the corresponding game is terminated, and thus, the user's interest may decrease, which is a drawback.
Also, the scheme of obtaining a score corresponding to the result of the game does not include any variable, and thus, the scheme is simple. Accordingly, interest that may ignite competition between users may not be provided, which is a drawback.